


Lady Love

by littledevilskye



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledevilskye/pseuds/littledevilskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska Serket's Matesprit is another female troll!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Love

Salvor had been attending this college for a total of three months now. During those three months she had met one person who managed to completely flip here world upside down. That person was Vriska Serket. Like Salvor, Vriska too was a troll. At first she didn’t realize why everyone seemed to ignore Vriska, but she quickly learned that the girl was very manipulative and got what she wanted more than not. Still that didn’t detour her growing feelings for the girl. Salvor had realized her flushed feelings long before she decided to become friends with Vriska. It was those feelings that made here ignore all the warnings the other trolls gave her. She wanted to be close to Vriska, even if the possibility of Vriska returning her feelings was low.

Salvor had made up her mind by the time her lunch had come, she was going to befriend the one they called SpiderBitch. She quickly located the girl who always sat in the same spot outside and away from the others. Occasionally Vriska would have company. Her company usually was another troll and sometimes a rare human, but for the most part she would sit alone. This happened to be one of the days that she was alone, which made approaching here easier for Salvor. She didn’t want to have to deal with talking to another person while trying to focus all of her attention on becoming Vriska’s friend.

She quickly made her way over to the girl and slid down to sit next to her. She wasn’t sure what to do. She hadn’t really thought this out all the way. All she had thought about for the last few days was how she was going to get her to talk to her, but Salvor had completely forgot to think of something to talk to her about. What would she be interested in talking about? Movies? Guys? Hopefully not that last one.

“What do you want?” Vriska asked in a slightly snappy tone.

“I just wanted to talk to you, and maybe see if we could be friends?”

“Why would you want to be friends with me of all people? You must know of my reputation by now. ‘The psycho girl who should never be approached.’” Vriska sneered slightly.

“Just because people like to spread rumors doesn’t mean I should believe them. How can I call you a bad person if I don’t even know you? For all I know you could be the sanest person in this messed up school.” Salvor replied with a grin. “I much rather get to know you myself than take what other people say as the truth. But I can see when I’m not wanted.” Salvor stands up and goes to leave, but before she can even take one step Vriska reaches out and grabs her wrist.

“No, stay. I wouldn’t mind having someone to talk to.” Vriska said surprised at her own words. She couldn’t understand why she even reached out to grab the girl’s hand, yet alone why she wanted her to stay. She was perfectly happy with being alone so why did she suddenly want this girl to stay with her? Vriska quickly tried to redeem herself, “but you know this will be disastrous on your reputation here.”

Salvor grinned. “What reputation? I could care less what others thought. They are just a bunch of immature children to act the way they do. What is this high school with all its little pathetic labeling?” She sat back down next to Vriska.

Vriska looks at the girl from the corner of her eye. She was quite beautiful and could probably be in any group she wanted, hell she could probably get any and every guy in the school to fall for her. Even that ass Karkat would probably say yes to her. Vriska narrowed her eyes as she felt herself become angry at the thought of any of the guys dating her. Why was she feeling like this all of the sudden? So possessive?

* * *

The two girls had continued to eat lunch together in the same spot day after day. About a month after they first talked they began hanging out after school. It was during one of these hang outs that Salvor finally brought up a topic she had been trying to figure out how to bring up to Vriska.

They were out at the park and had just got ice-cream, and Salvor’s was beginning to melt to fast causing it to run down her hand and wrist slightly no matter how much she licked at it. Vriska chuckled lightly at her friend’s misfortune.

“Gah! No don’t sit there and laugh! Help me! It’s getting everywhere!” Salvor exclaimed trying to save her hand from the sticky treat. Vriska rolls her eyes and leaned forward licking the melting ice-cream from Salvor’s wrist and hand without a second thought. Salvor’s cheeks began to burn as sparks of pleasure were running through her body from the touch.

She gulps slightly before attempting to speak. “U-um, Vriska, I need to talk to you about something.” She says while looking off to the side not caring about the melting ice-cream as she can still feel Vriska licking her hand clean.

Vriska pulls away from her hand and looks up at her. “What? Is something wrong?” She asks titling her head slightly in confusion, not knowing what could be wrong.

“Not really it’s just…um… I don’t want us to be _friends_ anymore.” Salvor says with her ears and cheeks burning in embarrassment about what she is saying.

“O-oh. Alright, well I guess I’ll just go then?” Vriska questioned slightly terrified as she feels a lump rise in her throat not wanting to lose her only friend, especially when she finally realized her flushed feelings for Salvor. She slowly pulls herself away from a startled and wide eyed Salvor and goes to leave.

“NO WAIT! THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!” Salvor yells while grabbing Vriska’s arm as her panic rises. “Please don’t go!”

Vriska looks down at here in confusion and hope. “What do you mean? You said you didn’t want to be friends anymore.”

“I don’t! But I still want to be with you! I want to be you’re matesprit!” Salvor exclaimed as her cheeks flushed darker with embarrassment. This wasn’t how Salvor had planned on telling her. She had planned on telling her later that night in a much more romantic way. It was too late now, she had already let the cat out of the bag about her feelings, and it wasn’t nearly as romantic as she would have hoped.

Vriska flushed herself. She wasn’t expecting this to happen. While she did have flushed feelings for Salvor she didn’t expect them to be returned in full. She wasn’t expecting more than just a friendship to come from this. The only reason she hadn’t asked Salvor to be her matesprit was because she was afraid she would lose her best friend. If there was one thing she didn’t want it was to lose the one person she cared about more than anything.

“But if you don’t want to that’s fine too! A-ahahah we can just pretend this neve-“ Salvor was cut off mid sentence as Vriska quickly silenced her with a kiss. They both sat there not moving just pressing their lips against one another’s for a short time.

Vriska slowly pulled back with her face also flushed. “Yes.” She replies softly.

“Yes? Yes what?” Salvor asks in a slight daze.

“Yes I’ll be you’re matesprit.” Vriska grins slyly. “I hope you know what you just got yourself into baby.” She all but purrs flirtingly now that she knows Salvor feels the same way about her. Salvor blushes darker, not expecting Vriska to be so frisky for lack of better term.

“C-could we maybe go out somewhere tonight?” Salvor blushes more

“Of course we can!” Vriska leans forward and kisses her softly before pulling back and grinning. “We can do anything you want baby” Vriska grins more.

* * *

It had been a year since the first started to date. Eight months into dating they had both giving themselves to one another for the first time. Today was their year anniversary and they had classes to attend. They were both now in their senior year of college at the age of twenty-three. Vriska was the first to wake up. They had been living together in their apartment for two months now. Vriska smiled softly at the innocent expression on her lovers face as she moved a piece of hair back into place. She leaned down and kissed Salvor softly to rouse her from her sleep.

Salvor slowly wakes up at the feel of Vriska’s softly lips against her own. After Vriska pulled away she softly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “Good morning baby.” Vriska said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. “We need to get up and get ready for class now.”

Salvor looked over to the clock to see that they still had an hour and a half before anyone would even start showing up for class, and their teacher was always late anyway. “What do you mean? We have plenty of time. Plus this is our anniversary we should sleep in or at least celebrate.” She pouted cutely.

“Oh I plan on celebrating, but that involves us getting ready for school and leaving now or we won’t have any time for any fun” Vriska continued to grin mischievously knowing that her lover had no idea what she had planned for this morning.

“Fine, fine! I see how it’s gonna be! No lovin for me this morning.” Salvor pouts cutely.

Vriska rolls her eyes. “Just get your sexy little ass dressed already baby.” Vriska climbs of the bed and goes to the dresser pulling out her clean panties and bra and slipping them on before moving to the closet for the college uniform.”

“Ugh I don’t understand why the _COLLEGE_ makes us wear _UNIFORMS_!” Salvor whined. She much rather wear normal clothes or at least pants but no they made the girls wear skirts, short skirts at that.

“Hey I like that skirt on you!” Vriska replies slyly.

Salvor blushes. “That’s only because it’s so short, and you can get my panties off easier!”

Vriska grins. “Damn straight! And here I though the college never did shit to help me.” This comment succeeded in making Salvor turn even darker.

Once they had both finally finished getting dressed they grabbed their bags and took off for the college which was only a few blocks away. They always walked to and from school to save on gas that didn’t have to be used. If they could walk there they would. It only took them about fifteen minutes to arrive to the campus. They both made their way to their first class of the day. They entered the room to see that no one else had bothered showing up so early.

“See, no one else is even here yet.” She states while walking to her seat. When she turns around it’s to see Vriska locking the class door and then closing all the blinds. Salvor blinks in confusion. “What are you doing Vriska?” She asks her lover.

Vriska grins slyly. “Just setting the stage baby.”

“What do you mean?” She asks watching as Vriska makes her way over to where she is with a gleam in her eyes. Salvor narrows her eyes slightly. “What are you up too?”

Vriska doesn’t reply, instead she claims Salvor’s mouth with her own. Pressing her body fully against Salvor’s, causing Salvor to press against the desk. Salvor moans softly into the kiss giving Vriska the opening she needs to slide her tongue into the girl’s mouth.

Salvor moans into the kiss as she tangles her tongue with Vriska’s. She sucks softly on her tongue before rubbing hers against Vriska’s in an alternating pattern causing Vriska to groan hotly before pulling back. Vriska then began to kiss her way down her jaw and neck where she then begins to sucks softly on her pulse causing her to gasp out in pleaser. Vriska continues alternating between sucking, licking, and biting softly on her neck leaving little love marks up and down the side of her neck all the way to her collar bone.

Vriska pulls away from her neck only to be pulled into a heated kiss. Vriska moans hotly while unbuttoning her lover’s shirt. Once the shirt is unbuttoned she slides it open and cups both of her breast lightly, massaging them through her bra causing Salvor to moan hotly. Vriska then slides the bra down so that Salvor’s breast are bared and pulls out of the kiss slowly before leaning down to suck on one of the pert little nipples while pinching the other lightly between her thumb and forefinger.

Salvor gasps loudly in pleasure while Vriska lathers her nipples with kisses, making sure to suck on them lightly as she goes. Vriska slides her hands up Salvor’s thighs and under the skirt. She latches her thumbs into the sides of her panties and slowly pulls them off of her. Once they are off she lifts her up onto the desk’s edge and spreads her legs lightly. She pulls away from her nipples and drops to her knees. She smirks up at the flustered Salvor and leans forward licking her lightly, causing her to gasp loudly and clutch onto the edge of the table.

Vriska slides her tongue between her lover’s folds and flicks her nub lightly causing Salvor to arch into her while whimpering in pleasure. She then begins sucking on her nub softly making Salvor moan in pleasure. She sucks on it harder while sliding one finger into her thrusting it in and out slowly making Salvor moan even more.

“Nnngh. V-vriska.” She moans out in pleasure. Vriska purrs sending vibrations of pleasure through her body making her moan louder. Vriska response to the moan by sliding yet another finger into her and flicking her nub once more with her tongue. She thrust her fingers in and out a few times before finally adding the third finger. Salvor moans hotly and arches into Vriska while breathing slightly hard. Vriska begins to thrust her fingers in and out faster and harder while sucking relentlessly on her nub. After a few moments of doing this Salvor screams out in pleasure while cumming hard. Vriska quickly laps it all up and licks her fingers clean before looking up at her flushed and panting matsprit.

“God you look so sexy when you cum baby.” Vriska moans softly making Salvor flush darker. Vriska stands up between her legs and kisses her hotly while grinding against her slightly. Salvor slowly begins unbuttoning Vriska’s shirt. Once she has it all the way unbuttoned she pulls back from the kiss and slides Vriska’s bra out of the way before leaning down to suckle softly on one of her lovely erect nipples. Vriska moans out as she runs her fingers through Salvor’s hair. Salvor suckled softly on the nipple before moving to give the other the same treatment. While sucking on her nipples she moved her hand down sliding it up under Vriska’s skirt. She quickly pulled her panties down before cupping Vriska with her hand. Slowly she slides one finger up into Vriska’s moist heat.

Vriska moans as she arches into the hand slightly. Salvor slides her finger in and out of her opening while flicking at her nub with her thumb. Vriska arches even more while whimpering in pleasure. Salvor bites lightly at Vriska’s nipple while sliding another finger up into her and pressing her nub lightly.

“G-god, y-yessssssss.” Vriska hissed out in pleasure.

Salvor quickened her thrust slightly while rubbing Vriska’s nub more and suckling harder on her nipple. She quickly thrust the third finger up inside of Vriska’s tight opening and began to thrust her fingers at a much faster rate while continuously flicking her nub and moving to suck on the other nipple. Vriska’s back arched in pleasure at the feeling of her lovers fingers pleasing her. She moaned loudly knowing that at this rate she would be coming within minutes.

And she did. Salvor had made her cum within mere minutes, something that only she was capable of doing. She grinned cutely as she pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, purring softly at the taste. Salvor always enjoyed the taste of Vriska, it was what she had deemed her favorite flavor. Vriska also enjoyed how Salvor tasted. They would often be found tasting each other.

“I want to do so much more.” Salvor pouts cutely. “I knew we should have stayed home where we would have everything available…” She mumbled softly.

Vriska grinned slyly once again. “What? You think I wouldn’t have come prepared for this?” She moved out of her lovers arms and grabbed her neglected bag.

“Wait…. You really brought it?” Salvor asked slightly stunned and mostly embarrassed. Of course Vriska brought it. She had planned for this to happen from the very start. It had always been something she had wanted to do with her before they graduated from college, having sex in the classroom that is. Salvor had secretly wanted to do this since Vriska mentioned it, but she was too embarrassed to say anything or actually act out on that desire.

Salvor bit her bottom lip lightly while rubbing her thighs together as she watched Vriska dig through her bag and pull out their favorite toy. Just the thought of what they were about to do had her horny as hell. She could clearly feel herself becoming wet with desire. This only caused her blush to increase even more. Her body felt hot all over, only becoming worse as she saw Vriska walking back over to her with the toy in hand.

Vriska kisses her softly once she had got the toy and made it back over to her lover. “Ready baby?” She asked with a grin on her face. Salvor could only nod through her embarrassment.

Vriska quickly straps the toy on sliding one end into herself and tilting her head back and moaning softly. Salvor bites her bottom lip harder as she feels herself become even wetter at the look on Vriska’s Face. She’s so horny by this point that she even begins to whimper lightly as she rubs her legs together more. Vriska grins when she notices what she’s doing, knowing that it is a sign that her lover is becoming needy. She steps closer placing her hands on Salvor’s knees and slowly spreading her legs back open. She looks down to see her lover glistening with wetness and more than ready for her to pound into with the help of their favorite toy.

Salvor whimpers slightly wanting nothing more than to have Vriska just pound into her already, but Vriska has other plans. Vriska places the tip of the toy at her lovers opening and slowly slides just the first inch in and out. Salvor bucks her hips trying to make it go into her deeper, but before she can get it further than an inch Vriska grabs her hips holding her completely still, not letting her take control at all.

“Nnngh! V-Vriska damn it! S-stop teasing me already!” She yells out in frustration.

Vriska leans forward and whispers hotly in her ear, “What do you want me to do about it baby.” Salvor flushes once again as she tries to buck her hips to no avail.

“D-damn it! Just do it already!” Salvor whimpers still trying to move. Vriska grins and slides into her even more, causing her to moan in pleasure.

“M-more!” Salvor moans, not caring if anyone hears her. Vriska then thrust the toy all the way into her burying it into her tight opening and pressing their lower regions against one another making them both moan hotly at the feeling.

“M-move!” Salvor commands. Vriska grins and does as told, loving it when Salvor tells her what to do like this. She only get’s this demanding when Vriska has manage to make her extra needy, which Vriska loves doing. Vriska quickly begins thrusting in and out of her lover, slowly at first then speeding up gradually. They both moan loudly as they thrust together. Vriska begins to thrust faster and harder with each thrust making them both moan hotly as they begin to feel their orgasm approaching them.

“F-fuck. Vriska m-more.” Salvor whimpers out in pleasure as her body feels like it’s about to explode from pleasure. Her heals are pressed firmly against the desk and her toes are curled inside her shoes as she holds on the back of the desk and arches into Vriska.

Vriska speeds up more as they both begin to moan loudly. Within seconds they are both cumming hard and completely out of breath.

Vriska laughs lightly while trying to catch her breath. “God I’ve always wanted to do that. Since the day I met you.”

Salvor blushes faintly and runs her hands through Vriska’s hair. “I’ve actually kind of wanted to do that ever since you mentioned it that one time…” She then blushes harder.

“You should have told me. I would have done this sooner if I knew you were up for it.” Vriska says with her sly grin back in place even though she’s still breathing slightly harder than normal.

“G-gah. W-we should get cleaned up class starts in,” she pauses to look up at the clock and her eyes widen, “Shit! Class started ten minutes ago!” Vriska just begins laughing. “Vriska this isn’t funny! I bet everyone’s out there wondering what’s going on and they probably heard us when we came and oh my god we are in so much fucking trouble! I bet the teachers already here and everything!” Vriska laughs harder. “What the fuck is so funny!”

“Salvor, no one is here but us.” She grins. “It’s only Sunday.” Salvor’s jaw drops when realization hits her that it really _IS_ Sunday. Salvor blushes lightly.

“So… Since no one’s coming until tomorrow….wanna do it again?” Salvor says while blushing, causing Vriska’s jaw to drop.


End file.
